catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Zuko
Character Rights I had claimed I was going to create a Zuko character. However, Oakfeather stated they made on on this wiki "a year ago". This is not true, seeing as they weren't even members at that time, let alone rp on the IRC. I was in the process of creating a page when Oakfeather and I had an edit conflict, but mine over-rided hers. I had told her it was unfair to claim a character if a page was not made on the wiki, and, I believe she is lying. By right, I should be able to claim this character, which, I did. Seeing as Oakfeather had not alerted anyone of this character, she should not be able to have it. Also, she stated "I made him but I never role pla'''y '''him really." First of all, she never DID make a page till I told her I was going to on the IRC. And, if you never role play him in the "year ago" she "had him" it should make it null. Zuko was up for grabs, and I claimed him. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 04:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply I rped him at least 8 times, and just did not make a page, especially after I was banned from the main chat. I had him since right about last winter, and RPed him with Adder, and he even was gonna have a Zuko/Aang/Katara triangle. -Oakstare Doubt it. You were not even a MEMBER of the wiki during that time - you just came on the IRC and left. I claimed him since you did NOT make a page to make it official. End of story. Oakfeather, you should have made a page BEFORE. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Now, I think that my argument is safe, and has proved that you lied, and stole my character. I will now be undoing your edits to my page. -Oakstar (If you wish to discuss this further, please take this to the IRC.) No. :| She didn't lie. You weren't even ON for a year! To claim a characfter, make the page first :/ --20:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Who are you. And yes, she did lie. I have been a member since January 20th, 2009, I believe, or 2010. IN any case, SHE waesn't a MEMBER at that time. She shouldn't be able to claim the character. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, being banned from a channel has nothing to do with the wiki. You had PLENTLY of time to do so. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) - I was NOT on for a year. Satsujin, it looks like you just editted my argument. I said I had been on SINCE LAST YEAR. (Since 2009) Was NOT on since the BEGINNING of last year. I rped him with Adder. And I don't have my page up for Ryuki--but she is still clearly my RP. I like using Zuko, and he is my RP, and I don't want Satsujin to take him away. -Oakstar The wiki was not created in 2009. I never SAID you were on for a year. I said I was. AND LEARN TO LOG IN. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 21:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, I meant 2010. I'm still a adjusting to 2011 XDDD -Oakstar (Not logging in at this moment) RESOLVED ISSUE Oakfeather is now the sole owner of Zuko. Case is now closed -Oakstar/Oakfeather Pastebin of agreement: http://pastebin.com/YrPFvXTB That is NOT an agreement :| -- 23:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't really want to get involved in this, (I will if you guys need me to) but I gotta say Oak, that's as far from an agreement as there's ever been. You resolved nothing, you didn't even decide on a compromise or anything [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC)